This invention relates to a prescription drug lock box which can be used for securing various items including but not limited to pharmaceuticals, hospital and office supplies, chemicals, household cleaning products, personal electronics, cell phones, jewelry, personal items and the like.
Its most significant application might be for better securing prescription drugs within the home. Misuse of pharmaceutical drugs is a significant problem in today's society. Drugs can often be stolen from the prescribed person without their knowledge. They are often taken from unsecured medicine cabinets, bathroom counters, kitchen cabinets, etc. In addition, each year, sadly, medicines can unfortunately fall into the hands of toddlers and small children who can ingest them resulting in illness and sometimes death. The main intent of this device is to provide a simple and convenient, low cost means of security to prevent easy free access and theft of prescription drugs. The device can have various sizes and capacities to hold different bottle shapes and sizes for pills, liquids, ointments, etc.